The Forgotten Life of Maka Alburn
by JLyn0430
Summary: Ever she was 7, Maka has always hated her birthdays. But she doesn't exactly know why. But will a casual phone call from her mother answer her questions? And what does Souls disappearance have to do with this? Most importantly, what extremes will Maka go to...until she gives in?
1. Disappearance

The Forgotten Life of Maka Alburn Chapter 1:Disappeared

Maka woke up to the pounding on her front door. She stumbled out of bed and opened the front door with a yawn. She glared at her father for waking her up so early for whatever reason.

"Papa, why are you here so damn early?" She looked down at her watch. "Its 6:30!" Spirit smiled.

"You didn't honestly think I would forget my own daughters birthday did you?" Maka sighed. She has always hated her birthday and she didn't know why. She could never put her finger on it.

"Oh... uh...c-come in." She choked out. Spirt stood in the door way, looking hard at her as if he could read her mind.

"Maka why do you always hate your birthdays? When you were a child, you loved it so much, you planned your own birthday parties! But now, it seems frowned upon." Maka stared at him. She looked down and took a deep breath. She found it peculiar that Spirit looked so nervous about this topic.

"I don't know, Papa." She looked up and slapped on a fake smile. "Maybe I'm just growing up." Spirit didn't necessarily want to here his little girl say that.

"Anyways, this is for you." He picked up a small box next to his feet. He shoved it into her hands. She looked up, shocked. Though she couldn't figure out why. He always does this. Even when there is no special occasion. Why was this time so... so awkward?

"Thank you. I will open it when I have some times on my hands. But right now, I must prepare for a dreadfully long day at school."

"Okay. May I come back afterwards?" Maka sighed.

"Papa, I have a lot of upcoming tests to study for. I think an extra visit would hurt my chances of getting straight A's in all of my classes." With that statement, Spirit knew he was not welcome in his own daughters home. He shrugged.

"Okay, that fine. But just know, I will always be there when you need me." He smiled, but to Maka, he looked utterly pathetic.

"Of course." Maka shooed him out the apartment. When he was out of sight, she spun around and went to go wake up Soul. She knocked on his door five times and no answer. Five more times and still no answer. She opened the door and the room looked untouched. The bed was made, no mess on floor from some frustration Soul had. Nothing. It looked bare. The bathroom door was closed and she knocked on it five times. No answer. She opened the door and the bathroom was spotless. Maka wasn't mad the room was like- well like her room but it was quite odd. But where was Soul?


	2. Gifts

Chapter 2:Gifts

Her day at the DWMA was long and dreadful like she predicted. Soul never showed up at school and was getting worried. She decided to skip her last class, despite the test review, and went looking for Soul.

After hours of searching, she decided to go home and have a nap before she went at it again. She went to the fridge to get a drink and stared at the gift her father had given her earlier. She couldn't stop staring at it. She had a bad feeling about what ever was in that box.

Finally she drug out a pocket knife from the kitchen drawer and opened the box. She threw the pocket knife back into the open drawer. She tore the flaps off the box incase it was bomb and was surprised on what was inside the box. It was her old blanket she took everywhere with her as a child. She picked it up and smelled it incase she needed to wash it. Though she only had the blanket up to her nose for less then ten seconds, she started to feel dizzy. The blanket had an odd smell. Finally she figured out what is was. It was chloroform. She fell to the ground with a hard thud and hitting the table making the glass of water she was drinking from shatter on the ground right next to her, piercing her leg with shards of glass.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was quite short, but nothing truly interesting happened except for the chloroformed blanket. But I do want to mention that if I wrote out my entire rough draft as my final draft, it would longer then I would have liked. So please continue reading this story, it gets way more interesting. I swear! BTW, I am okay with constructive criticism, it helps me as a writer!**_


End file.
